epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheEyeOfAllEyes/Epic Rap Battles of Rivalry Episode 10
This battle features LakuitaBro01 and StWeavile6 going up against eachother, then another user comes up to take over for the Saint. Cast LakuitaBro01/LakuitaBro01.2 as himself StWeavile6 as himself TheEyeOfAllEyes as Windindi WonderPikachu12 as himself (cameo) MetalFire as himself (cameo) Negative IV as herself (cameo) EpicLLOYD as Adolf Hitler (cameo) Lyrics EEEEEEEEEEEEPIC RAP BATTLES OF RIVALRY LAKUITABRO01 VS STWEAVILE6 BEGIN LakuitaBro01 You wanna mess with me, Bro? I'll beat you in slow mo, you say that you're Christian but I've seen that your raps are homo, you've better pack a burn heal, Weavile, you're in for a ride, where I'll be verbally kicking your ass so why don't you go and hide? The first match was a fluke, in the second, Wonder had to quit, you made enemies with NF and nobody even gives two shits, maybe you shouldn't have accepted me as your rival, are you full of regret? cuz' by the end of this battle, that cat is gonna be the only pussy you ever get! quit preachin', I'm teachin', today's lesson is about evolution, not the pokemon kind, the kind that you turn down you fucking simpleton, call this the Rapture, no god damn bad rapping freak is gonna survive, fuck you, man, you're gonna have to use a revive! StWeavile6 It's ironic that live in a cloud yet your verses are so low Weavile, the ice and dark type Pokemon, is about let it SNOW! The Panchamp has lost his title and the Lich King is dethroned What are you now? Nothing! A gay Pikachu had you poned! I made it to the third round in the tournament and battled a Tiger You're a wannabee ME, bro, so go home if don't want to face my frozen fire God is on my side so don't bother saying you prayers, Hebrew Call me Drew Brees cuz this saint is going throw a verbal touchdown right through you. (LakuitaBro01 changes to LakuitaBro01.2) LakuitaBro01.2 Did your mommy have to check your verse? That shit was awful, Radical? Weavile? A name like that would be worthy of sinful, People fucking WONDERED how you made it to Round 3, there's no competition, You think that you're so hot? Fucking HITLER was damn Christian! Hebrew? Bitch please! That was your greatest insult in that verse, Bring up my loss? As stated, you got lucky both times, your verses, the worst, Like your ERB Pokemon League, your whole existence is over, So beating me? I'm sorry, Weavile, but you've made a big biblical error! Announcer Weaville logs-out, I don't think he can finsh the battle... Wait, it's... WWWWIIIINNNDDIIIINNNDDIIIIIIIII Windindi Hell yeah, my time to kick the LichKang's Arthosus, I'll take over for the Saint, bring upon the ten plagues like Moses, Poor bitch got beaten by Round two's quitter in Round one, Your title of Champ is already destroyed, so you're already done, Now do and quote everything I say, and admit that you lost, Leave like you did before, and say the Wind won like a boss, Cancel out your raps and your Series of Total Drama Wiki, Don't even revamp your raps, it'll lick balls than Wrath disguising as CE. WHO WON??? WHO'S NEXT??? YOU DECIDE!!! EPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCC RAP BATTLES OF RIVALRY Poll Who won? LakuitaBro01/LakuitaBro01.2 StWeavile6 and Windindi Category:Blog posts